This application claims the priority of German patent document 101 36 115.7, filed Jul. 26, 2001 and German patent document 102 23 404.3, filed May 25, 2002, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an apparatus for holding drinks containers in a passenger vehicle.
German utility model G 94 08 692.3 discloses a device for holding drink containers in a motor vehicle, which has an expandable spring ring, into which a drink container can be clamped. Fixed to the spring ring is a clippable holder for clipping onto the seat adjustment operating handle, for example. This device only has a low retaining force; moreover, it can be used only for drink containers of a size that matches that of the spring ring. In addition, this device adversely affects the ability of the seat occupant to adjust the seat, and constitutes a serious hazard, in the event of a crash, since the device can then become detached and fly around uncontrollably inside the vehicle.
German patent document DE 199 59 895 A1 shows a motor vehicle seat having a drawer that includes a cup holder, which is accessible after pulling the drawer open. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that it greatly restricts the foot well space when the cup holder is in use.
German patent document DE 40 22 193 A1 describes a device for holding a drink container that is arranged in the center console of a vehicle, and has an annular holder that is pivotally supported by way of a swivel device on the center console. When not in use, the device is swiveled into a stowage compartment arranged in the center console; for use, it is swiveled out of the stowage compartment. A disadvantage of this device is that it will only hold drink containers of a shape that matches that of the holder; moreover, the device itself takes up a relatively large amount of space in the center console when not in use, and is of relatively expensive design.
One object of the invention is to create a device for holding drink containers in the interior of a passenger car, which is of simple design and compact construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device that will reliably hold various types of drink containers. Finally, still another object of the invention is to provide a drink holder that poses the least possible hazard, particularly in the event of an accident.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the drink holder apparatus according to the invention, which includes a coupling device, into which a so-called bottle or cup holder can be optionally inserted and also taken out again. In order not to impinge to any great extent on the space available, the coupling device may be arranged at the rear end of the center console, so that it projects beyond the center console into the rear compartment.
In order to ensure that the bottle holder or cup holder is readily accessible while underway, it is also proposed to arrange the coupling device on the frame of a seat, so that it projects forward of the seat cushion and points into the foot well forward of the seat. The coupling device holds the bottle holder or cup holder in the foot well, preferably in the right or left-hand area of the seat. It may be arranged on the driver's seat, and/or on the front passenger seat, and/or on the rear seat bench for the rear seat passengers.
When not in use, the bottle holder can simply be taken out of the coupling device and then does not take up any additional space.
In order to minimize the risk of injury in the event of a crash, the coupling device and/or the bottle holder is supported so that it can pivot about a vertical axis. Therefore, if a passenger comes into contact with the bottle holder, it moves out of the way. The pivotal support furthermore improves the accessibility of the cup holder, since it can be swiveled into a position where it is easy to reach.
In one embodiment, the coupling device has a socket, into which a spindle of the bottle holder or cup holder can be inserted from above. The socket may have a shape designed to complement the spindle, so that it exerts a frictional grip around the spindle, thereby holding it and the bottle holder securely in the socket even under high loads. The socket may have a manual or automatic catch device, which locates the spindle securely in the socket.
In order to hold even heavy drinks containers, such as bottles, securely, the bottle holder preferably has a cup-shaped drink container receptacle with a circular internal cross section and a base. For holding differently shaped drink containers securely, it is possible to introduce an insert, having a number of different inside diameters, into the drink container receptacle. The insert is preferably designed so that the smallest inside diameter is arranged toward its base, and the largest inside diameter is at the top.
In an advantageous embodiment the drink container receptacle has leaf springs for holding containers by frictional contact, three such leaf springs being arranged around the inside wall of the receptacle. The upper end of the leaf springs can be fixed so that it bears on the inside wall or is sunk in the inside wall. The lower end points towards the middle of the drink container receptacle, so that the leaf springs each have a sprung, inclined surface, which grips a drink container when it is inserted. The leaf springs are arranged so that they cause the drink container receptacle to narrow towards the bottom, so that differently shaped drink containers of various sizes (cups or mugs or bottles or drinks cans, for example), can be held in by frictional contact.
In another embodiment, instead of holding a bottle holder or cup holder, the coupling device can also be capable of holding another container or holder, such as a refuse container or a tray, for example, which each have a similarly shaped spindle to the cup holder.
The features and combinations of features referred to above and cited below may of course be used not only in the particular combination specified but also in other combinations or alone, without departing from the scope of the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.